No One Left
by Elantania
Summary: Set after Scorpia Rising. Everyone Alex cares about is dead, he has no one left. When he is sent to Brecon Beacon, what will happen? Will he find friends and people he can trust? Or will he lose the little sanity he has left? Sorry for not updating, I had writers block, and then life got hectic. This story is not abandoned, it's just paused.
1. Prologue

**Hey people, so this is my first story on here, been reading on fanfiction for a while and finally decided to make my own story. It's going to be rated T for now, but the rating may go up.**

**So this story takes place a few hours after the end of Scorpia Rising, so if you haven't read that then don't read any more, cause this has major spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: As far as i know, Anthony Horowitz is a man, and though i am many things, a man is not one of them.**

* * *

Pain

That was the first thing that Alex Rider saw when he awoke.

Pain and fire, everywhere. Pain and fire and destruction.

The last thing he remembered was an explosion on the plane; the plane meant to take him to America to start a new life, a new life with Sabina and her parents.

Sabina! Where was she! Sabina was supposed to be sitting right next to him! But the only thing next to him was a hole, a hole where the seat used to be.

Alex stood up, frantically looking around for any sign of Sabina. Not even realizing his injuries and the pain they were causing him.

Just as Alex was about to start searching outside of his tiny piece of fuselage, he felt the cold metal of a gun press up against the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have survived that," a deep male voice said, Alex turned around slowly to face the man. He looked to be in his early 30s, with dirty dark blonde hair that went to just below the shoulders, a face set with a permanent scowl, and deep black eyes, that would have been better suited on a hungry snake.

Alex had been so focused on looking at the man's face, that he never saw the blow to his head coming.

Alex Rider fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Alan Blunt had always been a clever man; he had worked for MI6 for 40 years, been the head of Special Operations for 13 years, and been one of the creators of the terrorist organization Scorpia. Of course MI6 didn't know about any of the Scorpia business. He, unlike the other board members of Scorpia, had chosen to stay with his old government, only to stay with them as a double agent; a spy.

Everything had been fine, until the child had shown up. Alex Rider had succeeded at every mission he had been sent on. The first few had been missions that would have been difficult for anyone else to complete, but they weren't impossible.

But after Alex had humiliated Scorpia, that all changed. Alan had sent the boy on a suicide mission, a mission where the chances of coming out alive were so slim they were practically nonexistent. Yet the boy, against all odds, had survived. At the time Alan had thought the mission had just been easier than anyone had expected; he didn't believe that anymore. Alan had sent the boy on 3 more suicide missions, yet he had still survived.

But after today Alex Rider would be no more, for after the boys old guardian, Jack Starbright, had died, it was decided that Alex would live with his friend, Sabina pleasure, and her family in America. Alex, along with his new family had gotten on a plane to America this morning.

The plane would never reach its destination, for sitting and its cargo hold was a bomb that would go off approximately 1 hour before the plane would have reached the airport.

The plane had crashed into the countryside, killing almost everyone on board instantly. The few people who had managed to survive would be hunted down by a group of Scorpia assassins that were waiting for the plane to come down, so that they could get in and retrieve the body of one Alex Rider.

The men were to go in, shoot any survivors, and bring back the body of the boy. As soon as the body was secured they were to call Alan Blunt.

* * *

The call wasn't coming, but Alan Blunt did not know this. He did not know that the plane that Alex Rider had been taking had been, in fact, being followed by a military helicopter containing a unit of SAS soldiers. As soon as the bomb went off, and the plane had gone down, the military plane had landed to and the soldiers were out, and getting to Alex Rider, for the new head of MI6, Tulip Jones, had had a feeling that Scorpia would take their anger at Alex out on the plane he was in.

Alex had been one of the few survivors, and once the soldiers had gotten to the wreckage, and disposed of the assassins, they had brought Alex and the 2 other who had survived the plane crash and the attempted assassination to a nearby hospital.

Alex's injuries had not been as bad as they could have been; he had 3 cracked ribs and a sprained wrist, plus some cuts and bruises, nothing a few weeks of taking it easy couldn't fix.

The problem was the emotional damage, though Alex hadn't woken up yet, it was obvious he would have emotional damage, Sabina had been the only person Alex had had left, and now she was dead.

Alex had never trusted easily, he had only trusted a few people; his uncle, Ian, who had been killed on a mission for MI6; Jack, his housekeeper/guardian, who had been killed on Alex's last mission; Tom, Alex's best male friend, who had been killed in a car accident a few days before the plane had left; and Sabina, who had died in the plane crash.

Alex, though no stranger to death, had never taken the death of the people he cared about well, the only thing that had ever stopped him from shutting down had been the knowledge that he could hurt one of the people he cared about by doing that.

Now there was no one left to protect.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. And yes, I know it's short, but it's the prologue, it's not supposed to be long, just interesting, and you can't say that that wasn't at least a little bit interesting.**

**So just wanted to let everyone know, i know it says that a SAS unit went to the lane crash, but the unit IS NOT k-unit, they will be in the story, just not yet.**

**I'm gonna try and update every few days, if I ever have to leave for a while (for stuff like vacation or family stuff) I will try and let you guy know. **

**I'm gonna write for a few chapters, see if anyone likes this, if they do, i'll continue, if not, then i guess i'll come up with a sooner ending and the story will be really short.**

**Again please review, and let me know if you want me to continue.**

**(edited to fix a few errors pointed out**)


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, I didn't think that after just the prologue I would get this much feedback, I'm going to have to find more time to write.**

**So anyways, I got the chapter done, and I already have the next chapter started, it will be a few days, but I have a PD day in 2 days, and then the weekend, so lots of writing time.**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not mine, if he was then Nile wouldn't have died in Scorpia, he would have stayed alive so that he could help Julius try and destroy Alex.**

* * *

The first thing Alex heard when he awoke was a steady beeping. He opened his eyes and took in the bright white hospital room. 'What's going on?' he thought, 'Why am I in the hospital this time?'

Then Alex remembered the explosion; the plane falling from the sky, waking up in the middle of the wreckage, not being able to find Sabina, and last of all, the man with the gun. The man had caught him, so why was he in the hospital? He didn't seem hurt enough that his kidnapper would have brought him here. So then what had happened?

Alex was about to reach over and click the call button, surely one of the nurses would know something, but before he got the chance the door opened, and in stepped and slightly ruffled and distraught looking Tulip Jones. She was, as usual, wearing a pretty yet boring white blouse, a dark grey pencil skirt, and a dark grey blazer. Clothes that, though professional, were completely void of any personality. The outfit would not have looked out of place at a funeral.

There were, however, some differences from how Mrs. Jones normally looked; her hair wasn't in its usual bun, instead it was flowing freely down her back; her eyes had dark rings around them; and, the most startling difference; she did not have a peppermint. Every time that Alex had seen Mrs. Jones since he had met her she had had been sucking a peppermint candy. The fact that she wasn't alerted him to the fact that something must be very wrong.

"Alex!" Mrs. Jones said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I think," Alex said, he didn't understand what was going on, he had been captured, and now he was in the hospital talking to Mrs. Jones, the head of MI6! "What happened?"

"That depends, how much do you remember?" Mrs. Jones asked, she didn't want to leave anything importuned out, but didn't want to have to go over some of the more gruesome things that had happened last week.

"I-I remember being captured by Razim and Julius, they had J-Jack too. They kept us there, and didn't do a-anything to us, at least for a little while. Then, one day, J-Jack was able to steal a knife. S-she used it to get the bars off her window. While she was doing that Razim had taken me to a different room. H-he started to attach all these sensors to me, but all he would say was that he was doing a test, a test on reactions to emotional pain. T-then Julius came in, and a T.V was turned on, i-it was showing the live security footage. I saw J-Jack breaking out of her cell and into a car, she started driving away.

She was going to get help, but i-it was a trick. Once she was far enough away, Julius p-pushed the b-button for a b-bomb in the c-car. The car exploded, and J-Jack died, she died RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES and I couldn't stop it." Alex had started crying while talking, the more he told, the more he cried, and by now he was sobbing.

Mrs. Jones realized that Alex had never said this part of the story, not to anyone; this was so emotional for him and he wouldn't have been ok with crying in front of anyone else. Mrs. Jones felt touched; the boy trusted her.

Once Alex got his crying under control, he continued, "After that most things are a blur, I got out, though I don't remember how. Julius was going to shoot someone at a presentation, he was going to pretend to be me so that he could get in, but I followed him. I got him alone, and then I shot him. After that the CIA sent me back to Razim, pretending to be Julius. They needed help destroying Razim's compound.

I went, but Razim could tell that I was Alex, everyone started shooting, then Razim was about to kill me, only he fell off a bridge, and into some special salt, it was for making bricks, but when he fell in it, it was like all the moisture left his body, it killed him," by now Alex's voice had left the sadness behind and just gone cold, with no emotion whatsoever.

"I don't remember much of the next few days, only that J-Jacks b-body," Alex stumbled slightly over the words, trying to keep his composure, "was sent back to America for her family to bury. Then Scorpia attacked again, they saw Tom walking home and they shot him, and it was just because I survived!

Then Mr. and Mrs. Pleasure, Sabina, and I got on the plane to San Francisco, only the plane crashed, and S-Sabina, I-I couldn't find her," Alex's voice was cracking again, talking about this stuff was hard for him, "I heard some shots from a gun, and then there was a guy standing over me. He said 'you weren't supposed to survive' and knocked me out. That's everything." Alex looked towards Mrs. Jones. Waiting for her to explain what had happened after the plane crash.

"There was a bomb on the plane," Mrs. Jones started, "It was planted by Scorpia, we caught the person who had put it there, but by the time we found out your plane had already left. We couldn't tell the plane to turn around because there were people watching it who would just have set the bomb off if the plane did anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Instead we had a helicopter following with some MI6 agents. As soon as the bomb went off the agents landed the helicopter and got to the crash site as fast as they could, but not before some Scorpia Agents, who had been in a safer part of the plane, had gotten up and started shooting the survivors. By the time our agents got there only you and 2 others were still alive, we caught three of the Scorpia members, but one escaped. After our agents made sure that you and the other survivors were stable enough to travel they loaded you all in the plane and brought you here, to St. Dominics." Mrs. Jones finished.

"What about Sabina," Alex asked, half hopefully and half fearfully, "is she here, or did they find her b-body," Alex's voice cracked again, Mrs. Jones could see the strain that losing so many people was putting on Alex, and she hated what she had to say next.

"Sabina Pleasures body wasn't found; we assume that when the bomb went off, she was thrown out of the plane. She's dead, I'm sorry Alex,"

At these words Alex's eyes went dead, he had lost the last person that he cared about.

But then, that had been the point; Scorpia had known that Alex would probably survive the crash. They had intended for him too, because he had caused them too much loss and humiliation for him to just die.

They had to break him first, and break him they had.

The entire board of Scorpia watched through the security camera as the hope left Alex Rider's eyes.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that if you have any ideas for things you want to happen to Alex while he is at Brecon Beacons then let me know through a review or a PM, they might end up in the story or as a oneshot.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!**

**xDarklightx**

**Guest**

**youngjusticefanatic**

**J'aime lire**

**GreenDrkness**

**muglex5678**

**Maybelline30**

**KingdomDragon**

**Anonomon13**

**V.I.D Vishii**

**bobay**

**Albany**

**I am Lord Cronus**


End file.
